There exists a known locking system (a smart entry system) for controlling a vehicle door to be automatically locked or unlocked by establishing communication between a portable device carried by a user and a main unit, which is provided at a vehicle, for conducting an authentication (identification) of the potable device. In such locking system, there exists a known locking system for unlocking the door after detecting an operation to a door handle by the user, such as contact of the user to the door handle, which is provided at the vehicle door, in a perspective of security against unlocking of the door immediately after the authentication of the portable device. In this case, the locking system may preferably be configured so that the user is notified whether or not the vehicle door is in a state of waiting for an operation by the user (i.e. a state of waiting for an order for unlocking) on the basis of the authentication result of the portable device (i.e. in a case where the portable device is authenticated). For example, even if the user contacts the door handle in a case where the portable device is not authenticated, the vehicle door will not be unlocked. Accordingly, in this case, the user still needs to unlock the door by using a remote controller or a mechanical key, which may result in deteriorating convenience of the locking system. Further, the user may need to check whether or not the vehicle door is locked every time when the user locks the door, which also may result in deteriorating convenience of the locking system. Accordingly, the convenience of the locking system may be deteriorated if the user is not capable of easily checking the locking/unlocking state of the vehicle door, an authentication state of the portable device and the like.
Disclosed in JP2004-175252A is a lighting control device for lighting a lamp in response to a condition, such as an establishment of communication between a main unit and a portable device, and the like. According to the lighting control device disclosed in JP2004-175252A, a user perceives a vehicle identification, the locking/unlocking state of the vehicle door and the like by the lighting control device changing lighting (i.e. continuous lighting, flashing, changing colors of lighting and the like) in response to an establishing state of the communication between the main unit and the portable device. However, a door handle disclosed in JP2004-175252A does not include a detecting portion for detecting an active-direct operation to the vehicle door by the user, such as a contact to the door handle by the user and the like. As described above, in the perspective of security, it may be preferable to unlock the vehicle door after detecting the active-direct operation to the vehicle door, in addition to the authentication of the portable device.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,693 B1 is a security system for a motor vehicle opening leaf, which detects whether or not an active-direct operation to a door handle is conducted by a user. According to the security system for the motor vehicle opening leaf, a vehicle door includes an emitter for emitting a signal of an electromagnetic type to the door handle and a receiver for receiving a signal reflected by the door handle. When a hand of the user is inserted into a space formed between the vehicle door and the door handle, the signal to be received by the receiver is interrupted, thereby detecting the active-direct operation to the door handle by the user. Additionally, according to the security system for the motor vehicle opening leaf, it is disclosed that a light signal in a visible range or in an infrared range may be used as the signal.
In the security system for the motor vehicle, it is disclosed that the light signal in the visible range is used for detecting the active-direct operation to the door handle by the user. However, the light signal is not used for informing the user of the locking/unlocking state of the vehicle door, the authentication state of the portable device and the like. Therefore, the user may not perceive the locking/unlocking state of the vehicle door, the authentication state of the portable device and the like, which may result in deteriorating the convenience of the locking system. Furthermore, because the emitter and the receiver for detecting the active-direct operation to the door handle by the user is provided at a door panel side, the security system for the motor vehicle opening leaf has low productivity and may deteriorate ease of maintenance, which may result in increasing production costs and maintenance costs.
A need thus exists to provide a door handle apparatus for a vehicle, which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.